


Requiem on Water

by kristinainplaid (orphan_account)



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stonegrot - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kristinainplaid
Summary: Rian finds Deet in the Dark Wood after the battle at Stone-in-the-wood. Consumed by the Darkening, she asks him to make love to her to hold on to reality.*Contains semi-graphic smut. Beware.*





	Requiem on Water

The Darkening didn't let go of Deet as she clung to the last strands of herself. Flashes of her life were squared away as she made her way into the forest. It was a desperate attempt to persevere herself from being lost in the dark.

** _Her fathers. Her brother. Her beloved caves. Her friends. Rian…_ **

"Rian?" She whimpered into the empty silence around her. He had been calling her name just a short time ago. The Stonewood boy had followed after her, hadn't he? Her heart fluttered for a moment with a dying ember of hope before it all dulled to an aching numbness.

Her feet took her further away from hope and into the stillness of a forgotten place. Deet let out a shaking breath as she stood by a stream of clear water. Water could cleanse her.

The thought was fleeting, but it was her own. The swirling that swallowed her whole quieted as she removed her clothing. Her wings stretched outward and flickered weakly as she fought to remain in control. Deet gritted her teeth as she stepped into the spring. It was cold, and her body shivered in response. Her mind focused on the task, but footsteps approaching registered for a moment before the thought floated away.

It surprised Rian when he found her in a natural spring deep within the Dark Wood. It felt like he had run after her forever, but the sight of Deet made him tremble. She was submerged to her waist as her skin glowed a vibrant purple. It was like she was struggling to take in a breath as she clutched at her sides.

Rian swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. She was naked, her clothing laid on the bank next to his feet. Her wings stood high off her back, and the odd sensation to stroke them made Rian take a step backward. As he did, a small branch crunched under his weight.

Deet snapped around, her eyes still glowing with the amethyst power of the Darkening. Her hand reached outward towards Rian on the shore as her swirling thoughts folded back and allowed her to speak.

"Rian?"

His name was barely a whisper, and her voice sounded like she had almost forgotten how to speak. Rian felt himself crumble on the inside though he kept his face stoic. _**How could he have failed her like this?**_

"Rian. Please." Deet whimpered as she reached toward him again. This time, he understood better and began to remove his clothing. Wading out into the spring in just his trousers, he placed his hands on Deet's hips. Her head fell instantly into the skin of his chest, and he shivered.

"Rian. Need you. Need you." Deet pleaded as she pressed herself closer to him. Rian's arms wrapped around her tighter as she shook violently from the deep ache in her chest. His warm skin made her mind focus on him as he breathed deeply.

"What can I do Deet? How can I help?" Rian almost begged as his cheeks dampened with tears. He could feel her shudder as the purple electricity cracked in her veins.

"It hurts. Need you. Please don't leave. " Her words were followed by Deet pressing herself into him. The act would have been intimate in nature if the girl in his arms wasn't an almost stranger.

"I'm here." He murmured as he pressed his face into her hair. The tears came again when she started sobbing. It was like the wail of a wounded animal, and he whimpered in distress.

"Deet. Deet!" Rian called as she clung to him. Her tears burned his bare chest as she wept into him until she swayed in his grip.

"Deet, please. How do I help you?" Rian begged for an answer as she seemed to fade. Deet's face buried into his throat at the point where his pulse thrummed against her lips.

"Touch me. Make love to me. I-I need something to feel good. " She gurgled against that spot, and Rian's senses caught fire. His mind screamed with so many questions at once that he nearly backed away from her. How could he steal something precious like this?

"Deet, I can't… We can't." He choked as she tightened her grip on him in an attempt to stay upright.

"Rian, it hurts. Please." She moaned between each ragged breath. He was the only thing binding her to the world now, her mind too exhausted to fight anymore by herself.

"Deet, there has to be another way… That's something that should be done with a Gelfling you love." Rian bargained. The parts of his mind that wanted to hold onto niceties and the dream of courting her made him. He couldn't help it, part of him wanted to win her heart.

_He knew she had won his._

"Then listen, please. Because you're… You're…" Deet gasped as the words were lost for a moment before she reached up to press her lips to his cheek. Her heart clutched as it took everything in her to calm Rian.

"You're the one I want to give my heart to."

The words smashed smoothly into Rian as he felt his world both fall and come together all at once. Deet, so dear to his own heart, had just confessed to him. The thunderous wonderment he felt made him slip against her ear for a hushed confession.

"You already have mine."

Deet felt the world around her faded but a smile curved onto her lips as she fell forward. Rian yelped her name when she went limp in his arms. His head throbbed, and his muscles screamed in protest as he swept her up in his arms. So much had happened in a few short weeks that his body had exhausted all its resources, but he had no time to worry about himself.

The Darkening was taking her away from him, but he'd never let her go. Being wary of her wings, Rian laid her on his forgotten tunic before he sat and pulled her into his lap. His lips pressed to her forehead before trailing down to kiss her nose and then her lips.

"Deet, Can you open your eyes for me?" He mumbled against the mouth. Deet seemed to spring to life when their bodies formed together. Her eyes flickered open, and while they were still a hue of purple, they reflected back into Rian's.

Rian groaned from unadulterated joy when Deet pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft but needy as she guided his hands to stroke down her sides. He shuddered at the sensation as she let them rest at the curve of her hips.

"Rian, please. " Deet urged as she leaned into him. Her body screamed for a distraction from the void and pleaded with her to hold on to him.

"Anything, Deet. Anything." Rian managed as traced the outline of her feminine curves. She let out a supple sigh at the touch while she pressed her lips against his chest.

Rian gently guided her hips to rock against his hardening member. He hissed between his teeth as a shiver of pleasure vibrated through him. Deet too let out a little squeak, and it made him crack a smile. It sounded so much like her; the real her. The one filled with a worldly innocence.

His eyes looked down at Deet half-lidded and glowing with lusty whims. Deet had begun to quiver as he made sure each time her hips met his, her sensitive bud bumped against his pelvis. He smirked to himself when she moaned his name.

"Ahhh, Rian! Oh!" She gasped as he knew a small orgasm rocked through her. His fingers combining through a braid that had come loose. He marveled at how soft her hair was before laying a few kisses on her lips.

"Are you ready, love? Because I'd kill to touch you." Rian managed to groan out as he looked into her face. The deep purple veins seemed to be fading from it and the color returning to her cheeks. The image cause Rian to take a deep while he laid her down. Deet hummed when he stood up to yank off his trousers, his hardness standing at attention as he gazed over her lovingly.

"So beautiful." Rian sighed as he sunk next to her and stroked his fingers down her cheek. Deet flickered her eyes downward to his lower anatomy and reach out to touch him. Her eyes filled with curiosity and her ears lifted forward when Rian let out a long sigh when her fingers moved down his length. The skin there was soft and warm to Deet's touch.

"Deet, ahhhh. Deet stop." Rian breathed as she stroked him again. He certainly didn't want things to end before they could begin. Deet looked up at him and parted her lips to speak.

"Did I do it wrong?" Her voice like bells in his ears and the sound made Rian smile. She sounded like his Deet in that moment too.

"No, not at all. It's just, this about you. I want to make you feel good."

Deet let out another squeak and slapped her hands over her eyes. The absolute devotion in Rian's had restarted the stilling heart in her chest, the aching numbed by the throbbing of it. Rian chuckled as he peeled her fingers from her eyes and kissed both palms.

"My sweet, Deet is back with me. I'm so glad." He said with a smile to light up the night sky. The Darkening was at bay for the moment, and he wouldn't wait any longer to pleasure her. Rian gently parted Deet's thighs and settled between them.

His mouth covered her soft murmuring as he kissed her with more vigor. Deet's lips part to allow his tongue passage into the warmth of her mouth. Rian reached between them to stroke her swollen bud, earning a lyrical moan from his darling one as he did. His index fingers drew lazy circles into the pulsating nerves as Deet tangled her fingers in his hair.

Rian's mind wandered back to the sexual encounters he had with a few female guards. They had been gratifying, but nothing was like the intensity he felt between him and Deet. His whole body felt like his blood had caught on fire, but he couldn't imagine someone else making him feel this way.

Deet was his beginning and his end, there were no lingering doubts in his mind. He could only hope there would be no regrets between them in the morning. Rian pulled away from her hungry mouth with a protest from Deet beneath him. He just smiled at her sensually before pressing his mouth to her ear.

"Don't worry, my beautiful Deet. I know more than a few ways to use my tongue." He teased before giving her ear a love nip.

Deet felt like new life had been breathed into lungs as Rian ducked between her thighs. He kissed her inner thigh before smiling up at her with boyish charm. She gasped as her head felt swimming when his tongue touched the only part of her left aching. He flitted it across her bud, and she lifted her head to watch him.

Rian stared up at her with eyes that spoke volumes about his feelings. As he drew her bud into his mouth, Deet let out a wild wail when he sucked needily. Groaning against her, Rian moved to part her virgin lips with his fingers. She took in a sharp breath as he slowly pushed into her opening for the first time.

His tongue swirled around in just the right spot to make her cry his name. He hit there again and again while softly pumping his fingers into her. Deet was coming undone above him as she bucked against his movements. She didn't want to control herself and instead let her body move freely.

Nothing was left to his imagination as Deet cried his name when his fingers pushed into her a bit more roughly. Rian's mind preoccupied with the way she looked above him: wild, panting, and with his name on her lips. Her hands yanked at fist fulls of Rian's hair as he continued the assault on her senses. She quaked and moaned when the tension in her body suddenly released, and she slipped into a haze of ecstasy.

Rian chuckled to himself at the sheer look of pleasantness written on Deet's face. The deep purple veins where now light pink and her flushed cheeks stood out against her skin. Her ears twitched when they locked eyes.

Rian could admit that her voice calling him was the most beautiful song ever sung. He could become downright addicted if he weren't careful. Gracefully, Rian removed himself from the spot, but his mind begged him to stay. He could watch her fall apart for him every second of every day until Thra called him home.

It was his turn to gasp when Deet suddenly crawled into his lap and forced him onto his back. He made an 'oomph' sound as her weight pinned him there. Her eyes had almost returned to their natural dark brown as they twinkled with mischief.

"What?..." Rian began but was stopped when her lips pressed against his mouth. He hummed into the kiss and reached up to stroke her arms. Deet pulled back with a pop when Rian throbbed against her stomach, an odd sound coming from the back of his throat in response.

"Your turn!" Deet giggled as she settled herself between his knee. Rian attempted to sit up only to have her push him back downward.

"Deet, you don't have to…" Rian protested, but she hushed him.

"I want to, Rian. Now let me."

The conversation ended with him nodding and her smiling with vigor. He had tasted her flesh, and now she wanted the same. Her fingers curled around his length as she explored him. Rian groaned and sank back to the ground with a thump.

She pumped him a few times before bending over to take his tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over it, and she tasted a salty-sweet flavor. Rian cursed under his breath as he dug his heels into the dirt to keep his hips from jerking upward.

Deet moved further down as she drank him into her mouth. The feeling of Rian pulsating against her tongue made her sex ache for him, but she wasn't through with her adventure. She laid it flat against his flesh as she began to bob up and down. Rian whined loudly as she did, the sound, unlike his normal voice.

"Oh, Thra! Deet!" He shouted as she made a sweet noise for him. Deet sighed wistfully as she stared up at the wide-eyed Rian. His hair was unkempt from wiggling beneath her touch. Curling her tongue on the underside of his head, she slid down him and enjoyed when he cried out. His member twitched when she repeated the process.

Rian could feel himself plummeting towards the beyond and pushed gently at Deet's shoulders. Her large eyes looked up at him questionable as he tried to catch his breath.

"Deet, if you keep that up… I'm going… I'm going to…" He said, trailing off in embarrassment.

"I know, I want you to… For me?" Deet asked with an innocence sweetness that made Rian's heart slam against his ribcage. He licked his dry lips and murmured ok as Deet drew him into back into the warmth of her mouth. He hissed as she repeated this a few more times before he felt himself burst. She pulled back with a surprised gasp as Rian finished with a yelp of her name.

Deet sat back on her thighs and blinked at him curiously. Rian looked up at her horrified as he realized she was wearing more than a confused expression on her face.

"Deet, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… That wasn't my intention." He said and fumbled over his words before Deet's laughter brought him back to her.

"You don't have to apologize. I knew that _could_ happen." She said while wiping her face clean. Rian's mouth hung open for a moment before he laughed too.

This time he retook the lead and helped her to their makeshift palette. A kiss placed on her nose to make her grin before his hands stroked down her sides. Deet wiggled her hips to tease him, and Rian let out a satisfying moan of her name.

"Cheeky." He whispered against her ear as he pulled back enough to slip a hand between them. His fingers traced her folds and marveled at how wet she was. The girl may be the death of him yet as he felt himself spring to attention.

"You're soaked." He grunted, and Deet let out a nervous giggle. She was new to all this and wasn't sure how to respond. It wasn't a question of desire, but her lack of experience.

"Is-is that good?" She questioned. He gave her a coy smile and pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh, yes, very good. May I?" He asked as he motioned down, Deet smiled and nodded. Rian's hand guided her to lay on her back, her body trembling as he did.

"Hmmm. So incredible." Rian sighed as he stooped over her and rained kisses on her cheeks. His hands positioned on either side of her shoulders while he settled between her thighs. Gripping himself, he placed his head at her opening, her name rumbling deep in his throat when her entrance hugged him beautifully.

"Here we go, love." Rian murmured as he pushed into her gingerly. Both Gelfling gasped as her muscles relaxed little by little until he was entirely inside her. Deet's hands moved to cling to Rian's shoulders when he rocked his hips for the first time. A small pain rippled through her, and she whimpered.

Deet's voice was so quiet that Rian almost missed her making any sound. The look on her face broke his heart for a moment as he bent to kiss her. Tears tickled his cheeks, and he pulled away in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Deet. If it hurts, we can stop." He whispered as he brought a hand up to wipe away her tears. Deet shook her head as she tried to think of a way to explain her feelings. It hurt physically, but not enough for them to stop. Something else was working its way through her thoughts.

"It only hurts a little. I'm just so overwhelmed… Of all the things I expected from my time overground… I never expected you."

Rian stared at her for a long moment and reflected on this thought. Just a short time ago, he was with Mira, but somehow it felt like another lifetime. He had loved Mira, but things with Deet were different. It was like her very essence called to him, the song so loud that he could swear his heart knew the tune.

"But I'm so happy that you happened." Deet finished as she began to cry harder. Rian pulled her into his chest as she wept softly for a few minutes. His hands stroked her back as he cooed affection in her ear.

"You silly girl, why are you crying if you're happy?" Rian asked before kissing the crown of her head. Deet hiccuped as she began to calm down and peered up at him through her thick lashes.

"I'm sorry… I've completely ruined the moment, haven't I?" She asked. Her fingers touched Rian's face, and he laughed.

"Not at all." He said as he pressed his hips to hers. They were still connected, and he was still erect inside her. Deet gave a sheepish smile and swirled her hips into his in response. Rian's eyes snapped closed when he was driven further into her channel.

"Thra have mercy." He grunted when she repeated the process several times. "You really are a nervy thing."

Deet smirked at his comment and posed herself blameless in the exchange. Rian simply chuckled in amusement before shifting her legs to hug his hips. They both took a moment to marvel at how they fit together.

"Ready to try again?" He asked before moving, his hands resting on her hips. Deet nodded and braced herself as Rian's hips drove upward. The feeling of being filled up made her shiver, and she bargained with herself that they would find more time together.

Rian's motions were gently but rhythmic as he helped her sway her hips in tune with his. The ebb and flow of their movements set up a building pressure in Deet's body. Her eyes boring into Rian's as he picked up the pace.

His mouth crashed into hers, their tongues touching. Rian's hand settled in her array of braids while the other continued to guide her hips. His own thrust became sharper as he found a spot that made Deet writhe in pleasure.

"Ri-Rian… Oh. OH!" She cried as he hit that place again. It was like the happiness she felt during flight, an undeniable high that made her body flush and jolt in excitement. It felt like freedom. An oddly rebellious act against the void-like destruction inside of herself.

Rian drove his hips upward as Deet began to bounce on his lap. The sensation making him yelp in surprise and stare in wonderment as her wings sprang to life. They flitted powerfully behind her as their bodies met, Deet's eyes shining with lust.

They collided desperately as both their bodies begged each other for more. Rian's movements became erratic as Deet wound out his name when the steady building pressure finally exploded, and her inner walls clamped down on him. He gave a few more wrenches of his hips, and he groaned into her hair as he came for her.

Deet whimpered as he filled her, and she worried about a childling be convinced. Her brain wracking itself for the talk she had with Madra Algort, a trine passed. The worries dying when she remembered some ceremonies had to take place before a couple could become with a childling. Soulbonding, wasn't it?

Rian's lips pressing sensually to hers called her back from her swimming thoughts. Her eyes meeting his as the urge to be shy made her look down. His fingers lifted her chin, so their gaze met once again.

"Hello." Deet chirped as Rian looked at her. His eyes filled with euphoria and dancing with devotion.

"Well, hello." He countered as he brushed his fingers over her wings. Deet moved into the touch and hummed in delight. The action the most inmate they had shared.

"That was… Fun?" She asked with a scrunch of her nose. The right words did not come to her quickly, but Rian smiled and winked at her. She bit her lip and shied away.

"Oh yes, that was very fun. We will have to do it again, but first…"

"Let's get cleaned up?" Deet finished for him. Rian made a 'hmmm" sound and moved to disconnect their bodies; both feeling emptier for it.

Deet stood slowly on unsteady feet, her hand reached out for Rian. They walked out to where the water hit their waist again, and he wrapped her in his arms. Her thoughts drifted to the sharpness of the cold, and the heat of Rian's chest pressed to her.

Maybe the water didn't cleanse her, but the fire that Rian lit inside her would. It burned hotter than Three brothers and made her press closer to her. She'd never be the same, not because of The Darkening, but because of him. His heart had eclipsed hers, and there was no way to turn back.

She was his to have.

Deet giggled when he kissed the back of her neck. His nose settled in her hair, and she sighed contently. The closeness of their bodies filled her up and made her thank Thra for the boy. He must have been made for her, or at least it felt like he was.

Rian wrapped his hands around her waist as a sudden joy overwhelmed him. Deet was safe. The Gelfling were untied. Thra could be saved, and he was pathetically, hopelessly, undeniably in love.

He let out a laugh so genuine that Deet felt her heart might break. His arms hugged her close to him before he picked her up and twirled them. Deet squealed loudly at the sudden movement and grabbed onto him. She squeaked and giggled until Rian lost his footing, and they landed in the water with a sobering splash.

"Eeeekkkkk! It's so cold!" Deet cried as they both met in each other's arms again. Her eyes locked with Rian's as he drew her to him. His blue orbs glowed with a flirtatious flare before he met her lips.

"Oh, darling, Deet. I'm sure we can think of something to warm you up…" Rian teased before nipping at her jaw. Deet hummed in happiness at the sensation before his words caught her attention.

"Oh… Right then." Deet said as her ears twitched backward. Rian's smiled lovingly at her and intertwined their fingers.

"I mean only if you want...?" Rian reassured as he pressed a kiss to her wrist. He would never go through with something she would regret. Deet's eyes roamed between him and the tranquility of the forest around them. Her thoughts wishing they could stay there for the rest of her days.

"I couldn't want anything more." Deet murmured when Rian nuzzled against her. Contentment, for now, would be their bedfellow, and she could wish for it to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are welcome. Happy shipping.


End file.
